A New Chance
by PZldfn
Summary: What if at the Valley of the End, Naruto didn’t make it. But then was given a second chance on life, how will this new lease on life change Naruto. HinataXNaruto. Rewrite.
1. Rebirth Of A Hero

Summary: What if at the Valley of the End, Naruto didn't make it. But then was given a second chance on life, how will this new lease on life change Naruto. HinataXNaruto.

-Chapter Redone

Sadly I don't own Naruto.

"Person Talking"

'_Person Thinking'_

"**Demon Talking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

Jutsus being used

A New Chance

Chapter 1: Rebirth Of A Hero

(Current Day, Konoha's Graveyard)

The sky was dark; there were clouds everywhere you looked, and it looked like the heavens themselves were starting to weep for a fallen shinobi. This shinobi gave it his all to save a friend that he held so close to his heart. This person was someone that was like a brother to this shinobi; ironically that very same person that was thought as a brother and held so close was the one who ended this shinobi's life. Even more ironically though he ended this life through the heart.

There in the graveyard stood several people who all knew this shinobi very well. Each one was weeping in their own way, and each of them had their own thoughts of this.

In the near back of the people who stood there was a man with silver hair who was silently looking down at the ground. He stood there blaming his lack of common sense in teaching his students. The memories of the previous day flooded his mind.

**Begin Flashback**

A man in a Konoha Jonin uniform was running full speed through the forest and jumping off tree branches right in front of the man was a small dog with a blue cape and a leaf hitai-ite on his forehead. All of a sudden they both felt a very powerful chakra; then they saw it, it was a mixture of blue with black hitting orange red and then making pure black. A few seconds later and then a burst of chakra that seemed liked thousands of paper bombs going off on you at once. Then nothing, it happened so fast that if you weren't a ninja you might think it never happened. It had started to rain a bit and they both faired the worst.

"Kakashi, did you feel that?" asked the dog visibly shaken.

"Hai, we need to go faster Pakkun!" Kakashi replied. _'Naruto, Sasuke please be alright.'_ With that they went even faster then before heading towards the Valley of the End.

-Time Skip-

Kakashi and Pakkun had just arrived at the valley and they could both see the fight that had taken place. Both the statures had been damaged from jutsus that were used, there were still clasping rocks on the sides of the valley, and some of the rocks looked like they were still melting from a fire type jutsu. Then they both spotted a battered orange jumpsuit wearing ninja. Both Kakashi and Pakkun ran to the boy.

Kakashi knelt down and looked at the boy; the ninja in front of him had multiple cuts and buries from his head down, his clothing looking like they were on fire at one point in the fight, his jumpsuit had two holes one on either side of his chest, and his right arm looks like he was burned by his own chakra. Kakashi slowly picked up the boy, when he felt his skin it was already cold and no pulse was felt from the boy.

Pakkun looked at Kakashi. "What are you going tell the Hokage, I mean he was the one to convince her to come back?"

"I'll just tell her the truth." Kakashi said in a low voice.

"And the Uchiha?" Pakkun asked.

"He can wait." Kakashi said while clenching his hands.

**End Flashback**

'_I … can't … believe this happened, if only I trained them all as equals maybe this could've been avoided.'_

In the front of everyone was a woman with long blonde hair pulled into two pony tails. She had on Konoha's Hokage robes with the hat on her head. Both her hands were clench tightly as tears rolled down her face.

She couldn't stop thinking about when she was told the awful news. She had just gotten out of the surgery room that held Akimichi Chouji when her assistant Shizune came running down the halls with tears already in her eyes.

'_Damn it, why did I have to give him that damn necklace!'_

Behind the Hokage was a kunoichiwith short pink hair, she was wearing a traditional funeral outfit with her face still in disbelief.

'_No,…he can't be dead…. Sasuke-kun couldn't have killed him, why … why do I have to be so weak!'_

In the very back was a girl with lavender color eyes, she too had on the traditional funeral outfit. But her face was red from all the tears she had cried. When she first heard the news she broke down and dropped to her knees and wept.

'_N-n-naruto is g-gone, b-but I n-n-never g-got t-t-to tell h-him ho-w I f-f-felt'_

As all his friends gathered to pay their final respects, there was a mob growing outside. They could all hear shouting of joy from the mob. Everyone that was in the graveyard had a disgusted look on their faces. One of them finally snapped and started yelling at the mob.

"I can't believe you all, here this poor boy gave it his all to save, no retrieve, your damn _Uchiha_ and this is how you pay him for it! Tell me do any of you know why HIS DAD chose him as the container of Kyuubi. What no answers; well let me tell you all, the reason why the fourth Hokage chose Namikaze Naruto for this is because he knew as the Hokage it was his job to protect you and it wouldn't be fair to ask someone else to give up their child, so he used his own! And how do you repay Naruto for keeping you all safe! You beat him, refuse to serve him, call him demon or monster, spit on him, the list just goes on and on! All of you should have already been sent to jail for this, but no! Naruto never once press any charges on anyone, instead he just took the abuse and made a damn mask to hide his true feelings! Well I hope you are all happy, because as of right now I quit being your damn Hokage and I will be leaving tonight!" Tsunade finished her yelling with fresh tears coming down.

Everyone there was stun to hear all this. They couldn't believe what they heard. The demon was the Fourth's son, but how. They slowly realized how much they both looked alike and how much Naruto acted like the Fourth. Realization was setting in upon what they did. But as they all knew it was too little too late now to do anything. The fact that he was now dead, hit everyone there hard.

Then just as everyone started to cry a huge lightning bolt came down and hit where Naruto grave was and destroyed it in a matter of seconds, leaving now nothing behind. Tsunade's only thought was that it must have been Kami saying he didn't want the village to have Naruto's body.

Hinata had now completely lost it, so she quickly ran up to Tsunade to ask her something.

"L-l-lady T-tsunade, I w-would l-like t-t-to c-come w-with y-you." Hinata asked while still crying her eyes out.

Tsunade was surprise to say the least but nodded her head. "Meet Shizune and me at the gate in an hour, oh and turn in your hitai-ite."

XXXX

(Current Day, Unknown Location)

"Hmm, whe-where am I?" asked a blonde boy.

He looked around the room, or where ever he was, and saw it was completely white. There was nothing else there, as far as his eyes could see nothing but white. Then a voice came out of nowhere.

"Ah, I see you are awake at last Namikaze Naruto." came a voice from all directions.

"Namikaze? My name is Uzumaki Naruto and where the hell am I?" shouted Naruto.

With a deep sigh the voice started again, "Your true name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, but that fool you call the Third changed it because he was too weak to stand up against his old teammates. And for where your at try and remember what you were doing before he woke up." Replied the voice.

"Well, I was fighting Sasuke and we were both using our most powerful jutsu against each other. Then it felt like I was hit by a cold wave, then I blacked out." Naruto stated.

"That's correct, but what you don't know is that your jutsu only scratched him, while his went through your heart" explained the voice.

"Wait a minute, if his went through my heart then why am I here. Unless, oh no did I d-d-died?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, and no." the voice stated calmly.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted not so calmly.

"You see when a bijuu is either sealed or killed then new ones must take their places. But just one problem, Kami has sealed the path between the demon realm and the human realm after a certain snake human tried to go there for power. Because of this human, humans that had died in a huge battle were selected to be hopeful bijuu, but before you can become a new bijuu for your number of tail you must fight and kill your opponents. Each time you win, you get closer to your goal. But if you lose everything, except the other demons you killed, goes back as if you were never there. But to do this you must find a human partner to keep care of you. Think of it as a leash, they make sure you stay out of trouble and you give them protection. So what do you say, you want to live again?" asked the voice.

"If I say yes, does that mean I'll lose my memories and what do you mean by restart life as a demon fox?"

"Well for your first question no you will keep all your memories, as for the next. Well let's just say you won't 'look the same' and you will be sent back to when you were eight years old in your realm."

"So basically I'll return, but as a demon, and I have to find a human partner to keep me out of trouble, is that right?"

"Yes, that would be correct. So you will have until the age of twelve to complete this, if you don't then the next person you see will be you'll partner."

"Just one more thing, will my friends remember me or will they forget me?" asked Naruto in a sad voice at the end.

With a very deep sigh the voice spoke."No, they will forget you. But if someone did held you close to their heart then their memories of you will return. But they would have needed to love you for that to happen, so I doubt that there will be any. Sorry kid."

"That's… ok, maybe it's best if they forgot me anyways."

"So, will you do it?"

Naruto just nodded his head yes. Then a portal opened in the middle of the room.

"Just walk through it and it will return you."

Naruto just walked towards the portal and enter through it. From there everything went black and he felt a strange feeling through out his body, then he passed out.

XXXX

(Four Years in the Past, Konoha's forest)

A small golden fur fox awoke in the middle of the forest. At first it didn't seem to know what was happening, it looked up and could only see the sunlight coming through the trees up above. The area that he was in was actually nice and shady. There was a cool summer breeze coming through the forest, it felt so good on its fur.

He then started to smell the air; it was filled with all different scents, they ranged from peaceful flowers to other animals near by. But strangely it smelt a scent that was human, but also snake.

This of course got it curios of who it was smelling, so it attempted to stand on its two back paws only to fall down. It looked puzzled for why it couldn't stand. Eventually it gave up and walked with all fours.

It finally made it to where the smell came from; it looked down and immediately looked backed up. There in front of him was the woman that made him remember EVERTHING in a second, it was Anko and she scared the shit out of him even when he was a human. To his great sadness she saw him and immediately tried to kill him, or at least do target practice either way it wasn't good.

"Come back here, you look so rare. I could get a killing on that fur of yours!" Anko yelled while still chasing after him.

At of pour instinct the fox thought of a Rasengan and somehow it shot out of his tail, it nearly hit Anko as she was shocked be on belief that a fox or any animal at that could use a jutsu let alone an A-Rank one. As the fox got away the only thing Anko could say was, "What the hell was that!"

A/N: Ok so that was the first chapter redo. I hope it looks a bit better then what it was, also am so you saw that did make small changes in the storyline but it was because I wanted the story to make more sense. Anyways please let me know if there is any grammar or spelling errors.


	2. The Contract

Sadly I don't own Naruto.

-Chapter Redone

A New Chance

Chapter 2: The Contract

(Current Day, Konoha Market Streets)

After running for his life/fur, Naruto found that hiding in the market place was much more easer then trying to hide from a crazy snake woman. Still there were still some people who starred when they saw that golden fur, but thankfully no one tried to kill him for it.

He decided that it might be best to try and look for a partner now. But sadly he didn't know anyone that would be willing to keep him. '_There was Sakura, but she was too into Sasuke that she wouldn't care about a fox. Then there was Kiba, but he already had Akamaru__. __There was Shino, but he just scares me. Neji would think it was fate that I die or something, Tenten well I don't know her that much other then she's a weapons user, Lee well he scares me also, Ino is like Sakura, Chouji is into food, Shikamaru is too lazy to even notice me , and there is no way in hell am I letting Sasuke be my partner. But then who was left?'_

He just sighed and decided to try is luck with Sakura. He quickly sniffed the air and picked up what he hoped was Sakura, and started running in that direction.

(Current Day, Hokage Tower)

The Hokage was sitting back in his chaired reading his favorite orange book. He knew that his student was a headache, but boy it's with all the headaches in the world to read his books.

He had a very long day with paperwork and he needed a nice break from it, also he wanted to try and figure out why in the hell does a Kage have to do all this. He also wanted to figure out how his successor did all that paperwork before lunch everyday. Deciding to just go back to his book he was about to read a real good part when there was a knock on the door. Sighing he told the person to come in, while hiding his book. Anko quickly came in and almost rushed at the Hokage patting.

"What's wrong with you Anko, you look like you saw a ghost?" asked the Hokage.

"Its much worse then that sir, earlier today I saw this rare golden fur fox in the forest. So I decided to chase it; well while chasing it, it used a Rasengan on me!" Anko explained.

This of course got the Hokage worried and thinking, _'How could a fox do that, unless, no there's no way he banished it eight years ago.'_

"Anko are you sure it was a fox and it was the Rasengan that it used?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes sir, do … do you think it was the Nine tails?" asked Anko in a very worried voice.

"I hope not, I don't see how it could be. I mean Minato gave up his life to banish it to its realm."

"But what else could it be, I mean what other animal can use a jutsu?"

"I don't know, but for now try and find it and catch it alive. If you need help then just have any of the ANBU help you."

"Yes sir!" and with that Anko leapt through the window and took to looking for the fox, while the Hokage went back to his book.

(Current Day, Sakura's House)

It was mid day now and Naruto finally tracked down Sakura. Apparently the first scent that he picked up went to this scary guy with lots of scares on his face, now that he thought about it the guy remained him of that proctor in the first exam of the Chuunin exams. The next scent went to Gai and Lee training together. The last one before Sakura's was the old man Hokage, which for some reason looked at him oddly before he ran off.

He spotted Sakura coming up to her house, and decided to make his appearance to her.

'_**CHAH I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT INO-PIG, HUGGING MY SACUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!'**_ that was the thoughts of a very angry Sakura. Just when she was about to turn the corner to her house, a golden fox appeared in front of her. _**'CHAH WHAT IS IT TODAY, IS EVERY THING TRYING TO MAKE ME HAVE A BAD DAY?'**_ Before Naruto could do a thing he was kicked hard in the side by Sakura and sent flying through the sky.

(Current Day, Konoha's park)

A woman with long red hair was currently sitting on a bench thinking what to do. It's been eight long years since her husband and only son died. Her husband died as a hero that saved the village, her son died because of an illness that even Tsunade couldn't cure. Ever since then she has been thinking about leaving this world, but something kept her here. She couldn't figure it out, no matter how hard she tried nothing would ever come to her. She often took to this bench now a day, just thinking about the past.

Just as she was about to leave to go home, she saw something flying towards her. When it got closer she could make it out as a fox. On instinct alone she grabbed the fox and held it to get a look at it. The fox was golden in fur with white for its paws, ear tips, and tail tip. But when she looked into its eyes, she felt a strange feeling that she hasn't felt in years. But what was it; she couldn't put her finger on it. But before she could think of anything else a bunch of kunais came at her. Having no time to move because of the fox, she braced for the impacts.

But the pain never came; instead when she looked, she saw what looked like a red chakra wall and all the kunais lying on the ground. She was surprised to see this color of chakra; since the last time she saw it, it was when Kyuubi attacked. But unlike Kyuubi's this one was filled with kindness and caring. Before she could get another good look at this fox, it got out of her grip and ran into the forest followed by Anko and several members of ANBU.

(Current Day, Deep Forest)

As Naruto was running for his life, again, he tried to use a Rasengan, but unlike last time they were all ready for this and the attack missed. This was bad, he could already feel himself running out of chakra, anymore and we would past out.

"Humph, it's slowing down; time to catch our target!" Anko said to the others.

'_This is really bad, damn it mystery voice. You give me this body, but forgot to tell me what in the hell it can do!'_ thought Naruto bitterly. He was running out of options, either he keeps running and passes out from lack of chakra or think of something quickly. Then it hit him, he remembered once Kyuubi saying something about traveling in between realms. But he never paid attention to the fox, thinking he'll never have to use it. Now he was mentally cursing himself for that, while trying to think. He finally thought of something and hoped to Kami he was right, he gathered all of his remaining chakra into his front right claw and swung it into the air. To his luck and Anko and the others surprised, there was a hole in mid air. Not thinking where this would lead to, Naruto jumped in and disappeared with the hole. Leaving a very shocked group of ninjas behind.

(Current Day, Unknown Location)

Where ever that hole led to, it was very dark. There wasn't even enough for his fox eyes, but where ever he was there was a lot of soft silky feel to it. Before he could think of anything else there was movement around him. Then there was light shinning into the edge of where ever he was, then a face that he know, it was Hinata's face. And soon as Hinata saw the fox she screamed and passed out. Of course by this Naruto was curious upon why she screamed, until he looked around again and saw he was in Hinata's panties drawer. He quickly got a red face, and looked out to see Hinata clothed, but with more panties in hand now lying on the floor. He sighed and then passed out for a nap that he needed.

(Next Day, Hinata's Room)

When Naruto woke up, he found himself on a bed being looked at by a very shy looking girl. She looked directly into his eyes, like trying to search for something she had lost. At this Naruto was a little scared at the fact that it felt like she was seeing his very soul, but at the same time it felt comfortable for her just being near by him.

"Um, what were you doing in my … d-drawer little one?" asked Hinata.

Of course Naruto didn't answer her question, for the simple reason that he was a fox.

"Oh, right I f-forgot that you c-couldn't talk. But, why, why do I know you?" asked a confused Hinata.

At this Naruto was confused also, the voice said that only people who loved him could remember. _'Did H-Hin-Hinata l-love me?'_ that was the only thought that kept on going through his head.

"Y-y-your name its N-Na-Naruto isn't it?" asked Hinata.

Naruto only nodded his head once, still in a alter confusion. It didn't make since he always thought that everyone didn't love him, only liked him at best as a friend.

When Hinata saw him nod, she was over come from pure joy. She quickly scoped him up and started to hug him as tight as she could. Of course being a small fox doesn't exactly help you when being hugged to death, so Naruto tried to wiggle his way out of her death hug.

When Hinata noticed this, she realized she was crushing him. She quickly let go, and became a little red from her lack of common sense. He quickly took a breath of air that he needed, afterwards there was so many questions that Hinata wanted to ask, but she knew it would be pointless to ask. So they just stared at each other.

This lasted for a few minutes, and then a Hyuuga maid came in and was shocked to see a fox in the same bed as the Hyuuga heiresses. Of course this brought every Hyuuga in the whole compound to see what was happening. Finally the elders and her father came too, and had her and the fox to go to a meeting of the elders.

(Current Day, Elders Meeting Room)

Both the elders and Hiashi were looking at Naruto with great interest. None of them knew what to do with the fox. Some of the elders said just to get rid of the fox; others said keep for now and see if Hinata improves and if not then sell it for money. Hiashi was on the fence; he could just get rid of it, but if he uses it to motivate his daughter it could help her in the long run.

He was about to say his decision, but Anko and two ANBU came in the meeting room.

"Hah, finally found you. You damn fox." Anko said with a grin on her face.

"Excuse me, but why did just interrupt a Hyuuga meeting?" Hiashi asked in his cold voice.

"Because we have orders to catch that fox no matter what." Anko said.

"And why this fox, what has it ever done?" one of elders asked.

"Lets see; first it almost hit me with a Rasengan, then it made some sort of wall of chakra, and last it escaped us by making some sort of portal in the air!" Anko explained while getting a little ticked off by the last part.

"You mean this fox can use chakra?!" asked another elder.

"Yes, and by order of the Hokage-sama we are to catch it and bring it back with us." Anko said with a smirk.

"Very well, Hinata please give the fox to Anko-san." Hiashi asked.

Hinata didn't know what to do; her gut said no, but her fear said yes. She looked at Anko then at her father and lastly at Naruto. Naruto had a look of utter fear on his face, he knew what most likely would happen to him once they found out he was a demon. A tear came down Hinata's face as she made up her mind.

"No father, I will not give up this fox." Hinata said shyly.

"You dare disobey the Hokage-sama!" Anko asked angrily.

Hinata had just raised her head and saw as Anko was about to slap her. But before she could hit Hinata, an HUGE amount of red chakra came out and surrender both Hinata and Naruto inside of it. The chakra was so thick that even with the Byakugan they couldn't see in. In side how over both Naruto and Hinata felt dizzy and soon passed out.

(Current Day, White Room)

They both woke up to see nothing but white. Naruto already knowing this place was worried and confused upon why they were here.

"Well hallo again Namikaze Naruto, and this must be Hyuuga Hinata, well hello to you too." the voice said.

"Hey, why are we here! I thought that this was when you near death or something!" Naruto yelled out.

"**Yes it is kit, but it's also for other things too."** this time it was another voice that came out, one that Naruto knew he heard before.

"Wait is that you Kyuubi?" asked Naruto.

"**Yes it is, and now down to why you two are here"** the Kyuubi started. **"The reason is, is because you wanted to protect that human with all you had. To us that was a sign saying that you had chosen your human partner, so to explain EVERYTHING to both of you, we brought you here. Now before either of you say anything let me explain. First off before anything can happen, Hinata must sign a demon contract with you."** and like on command a contract appeared in front of Hinata. **"I'd suggest you read it all the way before you sign it, that way you know what you getting into."**

Hinata nods and starts to read the contract, which reed as so:

_Demon Binding Contract_

_The Signer Side:_

_Who ever signs this contract will have complete control over the demon that this belongs to._

_The signer has to take care of the demon and make sure it doesn't run a mock in the human realm._

_Failure of this will result in the death of the signer._

_The Demon Side:_

_The demon who owns this contract must remain loyal to the signer._

_They must obey any command that the signer gives, this rule however doesn't count if the signer tells the demon to kill itself._

_The demon must make sure that the signer is safe at all times, however if the signer wishes to fight by themselves then this rule doesn't apply._

_Failure of this will result in the death of the demon._

_Abilities for both Signer and Demon:_

_Both signer and demon will be allow to talk through their minds, however this will only work if both are within ten miles of each other._

_The demon can take on a shape or form of the signer's species, however they can only keep this form for a maximum of two days, then they must rest for a day before changing again._

_The demon can temporally be sealed into the signer so that the signer can have the demon's powers, however this can only work for a maximum of three hours per day, before signer must rest._

_Demon is allowed to talk the signer language when they are still in their natural form._

_Demon is able to change the size of itself to as small as they can get to as large as they can be. Please note that the largest they can be is dependent upon how many tails they have._

_If for any reason that the signer is seriously hurt and is near death, the demon is allowed to give up their life to save the signer._

_More abilities will become available as the demon gains more tails. _

_How to sign:_

_To sign this contract you must be first chosen by the demon, and then you must sign it in your blood at the bottom._

"**So do you agree to these terms, or should I send you both back now?" **Kyuubi asked.

"Yes I do" Hinata says, before signing her name on the contract. The contract then started to spin and closes by itself. It keeps spinning until it makes an exact copy of itself, the copy went to Naruto and the first one went to Hinata. Then there was a flash of light.

(Current Day, Elders Meeting Room)

It has been a full ten minutes now, since that wall of chakra came up. Every attempt to break it failed. They were starting to wonder if that thing would ever fall. Then soon after that thought, the wall started to lighten up slowly. After about half a minute the wall was completely gone, showing both Hinata and the fox there.

"About damn time, you've been in there for ten whole minutes!" Anko yelled.

She then tried to grab the fox, but Hinata just pulled away.

"You can't he's mine, look at this." Hinata said. She then handed her father the Demon Contract. He quickly reads it and sees what's at the bottom.

_Signed by: Hyuuga Hinata _

"She is right; the fox does belong to her now. Here read this Anko-san." Hiashi said, while handing it to Anko.

"Hmm, fine. But you and that demon have to go to the Hokage and explain this to him." Anko said while mad that Hinata was right.

(Current Day, Hokage Office)

It had been almost twelve hours since Hinata found Naruto in her underwear drawer. Then it had been about two hours since signing the contract, about ten minutes since they gotten to the tower, and less then a minute since entering the office. Now they were facing Konoha's strongest shinobi alive, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

He was looking at both of them with great interest; not because it was the Hyuuga heiresses, not because of all the reports on the fox, no it was because he found it strange that the fox actually had a contract to sign. He thought only summoning animals had contracts, not just some random fox. Yes it was most likely a demon fox like Kyuubi, but still not a summoning. This made the old man slightly worried about what this could mean; the best case is that it will only help Hinata; the worst of course is that it tricks her into helping in destroying Konoha.

The thoughts running through both Hinata and Naruto weren't the best. They both thought for sure that the Hokage was going to force them from each other. If that was the case then Hinata would pay for it, because of the contract that binds her to him and vise versa. When they finally stood in front of the Hokage they were sweating bullets.

The Hokage cleared his throat and talked. "It has come to my attention that, that fox that is on your shoulder is able to not only use chakra but also use jutsus." He stated to the both of them, Hinata just nodded her head. "Is it also true that you signed some sort of contract with it?" She again nodded her head. "May I see this contract?" Hinata nodded and pulled out the contract from her pocket, she then handed it over to the Hokage. He read it once, and then read it again to make sure he didn't miss anything. It was clear to him that it had no real loop holes or anyway out for either one, if one tried to break it in anyway then one would die from it. _'Well at least it can't kill her.'_

With that in mind he made his decision. "Well I see no reason this fox is any threat as long as Hinata controls it, so I'm letting her keep it. But you two will have to be trained by an Inuzuka for partner working." The Hokage explained. "But before you leave I would like to speak to the fox and Hinata alone." Looking at everyone else in the room, they quickly got the hint and left. With everyone gone he motioned to the fox.

Naruto quickly looked at Hinata, and she nodded her head. Naruto then jumped down from Hinata and thought about his human form. A puff of smoke came and left a boy no older then Hinata standing there. He had on an eye soaring orange jumpsuit, he was wearing a leg holster on his right leg, he had on a pouch on his waist, instead of human ears it looked like his fox ears on the top of his head, he also still had his tail, but what surprised the Hokage was that he had on a leaf hitai-ite. Now this was something the old man needed to know why.

"Hey old man, my name is Namikaze Naruto." Naruto proudly said. This of course brought both a rise eyebrow and confusion from the Hokage. _'He's so like his mother with the name calling. Wait did I just think that, is he really him. But how, the Naruto I know died as a baby. But these memoires, they must be real right? And if they are then how does he know his true last name?'_ "So what did you need to talk about?" Naruto asked in his usual hyperactive tone.

"Oh, yes. First off are you here to destroy us in anyway," Naruto shook his head no. "Alright, why did you pick Hinata to sign the contract?"

"Well it kind of just happen, tell you the truth I didn't even know I had a contract until just a few hours ago." Naruto replied.

"Ok, then can you tell me why you have a leaf hitai-ite on?"

"Well you may not believe me, heck I still find it hard to believe. But this is what happened." Naruto gave the Hokage a brief description of what had happen to him. He told from The Valley of the End to meeting the voice. He then told about his first run in with Anko to what happened with Hinata. By the end of it, the Hokage looked amazed to say the least. "So that is what happened to me and why I have a hitai-ite." Naruto finished up.

The Hokage looked at Hinata and asked her if she believed it. "Hai sir, I remember everything about him and all the time spent with him up to his d-death. But everything else other then him I do not remember." She finished off answering him.

He nodded his head at this and thought it best to just keep an eye on them. He would also inform Kushina about this, but tell her not to make contact for now. "Thank you both very much, you may leave now. But please do not inform anyone that doesn't need to know about Naruto. Oh and Hinata you might want to think about getting him something that won't yell out to the enemy where you are when Naruto is in human form." She blushed, but nodded and Naruto gave a face of sorrow at thinking about giving up his jumpsuit.

As the two were leaving Sarutobi felt guilt. _'I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't let you know yet. Hmm, Minato you should proud of your son.' _With that thought, he knew what needed to be done. He just hopes Kushina would understand.

(Current Day, Outside Konoha's Wall)

Two figures stood right at the walls protecting Konoha. One was a human with a black cloak covering him from head to toe. He was maybe around five and half feet tall, underneath his cloak was array of weapons, mostly swords with a few needles. On his left hand side was an average size cat; the only thing that was different was two things. One it was mostly green with only white for its belly. The next thing was that it had two tails.

The man looked at the cat. "Are you sure you sensed one here, I'm mean who be dump enough to be in a village that was already attacked by a demon?" The man asked.

"**I'm sure; there was a lot of demon chakra here. It couldn't be more then a few hours old, it must be here." **The cat told the man.

The man looked a bit worried, the last time they went against another demon they barely won. But they had grown stronger, but was it enough? "You sure we can take them, we have no idea who the signer is. All we know it could be the Kage of this village."

"**I doubt the Kage of this village would. As you already said, this village was already attacked once. Besides even if the signer is strong, all we have to do is kill it's demon to win. Remember?"**

The man gave a nod, and both leapt up the wall to find their targets.

(Current Day, Konoha's forest)

Hinata and Naruto both thought it would be a good idea to try out some of their new abilities. So they went to a deep part of the forest, were mostly no one else visited. They just found the perfect clearing; it was at least three miles from anyone that would come out. So that meant most noise or chakra wouldn't be detected.

Just as they were about to practice, Naruto smelt something unfriendly coming. And he was right, a few seconds after he first smelt it there were several needles laced with poison coming their way. Naruto quickly put up a chakra wall to protect both him and Hinata.

"**What the hell was that?!" **Naruto in his fox form yelled. **"Hinata get behind me."** With that she quickly did so.

The two figures touched down just outside the line of trees from the forest. The cat was the first one to talk. **"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A fox and a little girl, this will be easer then what I thought."** The cat spoke with such coldness in its voice that it sent chills down Naruto's and Hinata's spines.

"**What the hell are you doing, we never attacked you?!"** Naruto asked/yell.

"**Like you don't know, just because your new doesn't mean you get a break."** The cat spoke with such calmness it was starting to freak Naruto out more.

"**You mean that bijuu thing, don't you?" **asked Naruto.

The cat chuckled a bit. **"Correct, good to see you at least know why you're going die. Now be a good fox and play DEAD!" **the cat yelled as he and his partner charged in.

Naruto had to think quickly, there in front of him were two people that wanted to kill him. They were both coming in fast; the man drew a sword, while that cat made chakra claws around its own. Both were aiming for him only, well that was a relief. He changed into his human form and took a stance between them and Hinata.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto yelled out making eleven clones. _'I hope this works.'_ Two of the clones went to delay the two opponents as long as they could, while the others helped each other form Rasengans. By the time they finish, the two clones were destroyed. "Take this you bastards, Rasengan!" All the Naruto's clones yelled. When the Rasengans hit, it caused a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared; he could see both bodies bleeding massive amounts of blood, the man looked like a train had hit him, while his cat, well let's just say a blender might have been a better way to die. After a few moments both their bodies began to fade out of sight. He then heard soft sobs and turned to see the source, there behind him was Hinata crying her eyes out. _'Oh man I forgot she's only eight! There's no way she should have saw that, damn it!'_

He bent down still in his human form and gently hugged Hinata. "It's going to be alright," Naruto repeated these words while she cried in his chest.

* * *

A/N: There you have it chapter two down. For those of you who read the original one yes this was the combine chapters of two through four. Also as like last chapter there was small changes to the storyline.

Here is a list of changes:

Naruto knows his true last name.

Hinata knows his last name also.

The voice explained to Naruto about the Bijuu selection instead of the cat.

Flashbacks in chapter one was added.

Now using suffixes, i.e –sama, -san, -kun, -chan

Placing last name before first.

Grammar and spelling replacement.

Anyways please let me know if I made any mistakes and what you think of the story so far. Until next time, see ya.


	3. The Cyclops?

Sadly I don't own Naruto.

-Chapter Redone

-Hello everyone I hope you all ready to have a great new year's party. Anyways this is a special notices that the storyline has been changed a bit so please let me know if you like it this way or the other way.

A New Chance

Chapter 3: The Cyclops?!?

(Four Years Later, Konoha's Ninja Academy)

Today was the day that all the passing students got placed in their new teams. They were all 'politely' waiting for their team assignments, well all but one and their fox.

Hinata was sitting in the back right corner of the class, while Naruto was on her lap curled up; Hinata was just reflecting back on the past four years of her life, she could still remember the day after the attack quite well.

Apparently during the attack Naruto unleash a lot of demon chakra, thus scary everyone in the village making them think that Kyuubi had return to finish the job. Sadly because all traces of their attackers were all gone, no one believed her. Instead most of the village thought, she and that new fox, which much of the village thought it was Kyuubi's offspring, they were trying to destroy the village.

It didn't help either that the Hokage wouldn't say anything except that it was just training gone wrong. Since that day most villagers either stirred cleared of her or refused service to her. Some did try and beat her, only to find a very pissed fox with very sharp claws waiting for them.

For Naruto's part he was just thinking how he could have done this to Hinata. Every day now people grow more distant from her, even her own clan members; though Hinata just ignores this fact, at least that what Naruto thinks. Her father only pushes her harder and harder in training her forcing her to try and learn advance clan techniques, and her cousin Neji just puts her down every time she makes a small mistake. As for the rest of the clan they just glare at her, they still treat her as the Hyuuga heiresses, but that's about it. Naruto has said that he was so sorry for this, but Hinata just says it wasn't his fault. But he still blames himself in making her life as bad as his old one.

There were only a very few people that actually treats both of them normal. The first one being the Hokage, every now and then he would stop by and see how everything is going. He claims it's just to make sure nothing bad is happening, but both Hinata and Naruto have other ideas.

The next was Iruka-sensei; unlike all the other academy teachers he pays attention to Hinata. Naruto still remembers the first day Iruka-sensei got a good look at him, since Naruto tries and hides under the desk all day, it was just after class and Iruka saw Naruto on Hinata's shoulder leaving class. Well Iruka must of thought Naruto was playing some sort of prank on Hinata so he quickly walked up to the two and almost yell at Naruto for doing such a stupid henge. Needless to say both Hinata and Naruto were quit surprised at that, it took about a hour or so to explain everything but by the end of it Iruka was sad out how Naruto died but he did promise not to do anything against Sasuke. Ever since then Iruka started talking to both Hinata and Naruto after school when ever he could.

For the next person it was their trainer Tsume Inuzuka. She always treated them as if they were any other clan member from her clan, she would go through the exercises with them and teach them how to perform dual jutsu with each other. Of course she didn't show them any of her clan jutsus, but she did show them common known ones. Her son Kiba and his dog Akamaru would come over also to play with Hinata and Naruto, the four of them after some time became very good friends with each other.

The final people that were nice were Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame Ichiraku. One day Naruto was starving for food after along day of training, and he couldn't wait to get back home. So he convinced Hinata to go to the Ichiraku Ramen shop, when they got there Ayame was about to take their order when she dropped her pen and paper. This got Teuchi attention and he looked what was wrong, he too dropped the bowl in his hands. They both started to remember their favorite load mouth customer. After a bit of explaining, they both understood what had happened. Luckily for Hinata's wallet Teuchi decided to give them an all you can eat night, by the end of it he truly wished he didn't, Naruto had eaten thirty bowls of all different flavors. After that Hinata had strictly limited him to three bowls a time.

They would have thought more, but Iruka came through the doors making everyone to look at him.

"Good morning class, I see everyone is here. Ok let's get started Team One your Jounin Instructor is…" He went on and both Hinata and Naruto just toned him out.

Iruka got through six of the nine teams when he had a slight frown form. "Team Seven your Jounin Instructor is Hatake Kakashi and your team members are Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." With this it brought a frown on both Hinata and Naruto, Sakura of course cheered and then had nerves (or just plain stupid) to yell at Hinata not to try any thing to 'her' Sasuke-kun, Naruto just looked up and gave a load enough growl to Sakura to shut her up. Iruka seeing this gave a small chuckle and then went on. "Team Eight your Jounin Instructor is Yuhi Kurenai and your team members are Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Sadly since we do not have an even number of Genin you will have to wait for one to become available. Team Nine is still on duty, so the next is Team Ten. Team Ten your Jounin Instructor is Sarutobi Asuma and your members are Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino. Ok that's all the teams, everyone is dismissed for lunch. Please come back in an hour to meet your sensei."

(Current Day, School Lunch Grounds)

Team Seven decided to have lunch to gather, much to Naruto's great surprised. He thought for sure emo Sasuke would eat by himself and fan girl Sakura would try and catch him, leaving him and Hinata by themselves. But instead Sasuke asked if they should all eat together, that way they could get to know each other. Of course Sakura said yes the second he asked, as for Hinata, she just nodded and walked with them. They found an empty table and sat down. Sakura was the first to talk and surprising everyone there it wasn't about Sasuke.

"So Hinata, what's with that fox that you always have? I mean I thought only the Inuzuka clan had pets for ninja partners." Sakura asked.

"Oh well I found him when I was only eight and we just got along since then." Hinata answered.

"What's its name and is it any use in a battle?" Sasuke asked this time.

Naruto gave him a growl and Hinata talked. "His name is Naruto and he can do jutsu too."

"I didn't know anything but Inuzuka's dogs could do jutsu, can you show us one?" Sakura asked.

"Um sure, Naruto please make a wall." With that he got up on all fours and looked at the end of the table, with a quick bark a wall of chakra formed at the end of the table. Both Sasuke and Sakura got up and felt it, sure enough they couldn't pass though it.

"Wow that's cool! He can make a solid wall of chakra." Sakura said.

'_Umf, these two might come in handing in battle.'_ Sasuke thought. "How big can he make it?" He then asked.

"If needed to he can make a seven foot radios dome around me or others." Hinata answered.

'_Yep, those two will come in handy when needed.' _Sasuke thought.

The rest of their lunch was uneventful; Sakura tried to ask Sasuke on a date, Sasuke just eating in silent, and Hinata playing with Naruto. The hour was coming up, so they went back to the class to meet their sensei.

(Current Day, Konoha's Ninja Academy)

Team Seven was waiting for their Jounin to come, everyone else had already gone. This left a very board time just waiting and waiting.

'_Naruto can't you please tell me about Kakashi-sensei.' _Hinata pleaded through their mental connection.

'_**No, I already told you that I can't because that would be cheating. And unless you order me to, I'm not going to say anything. Sides didn't I warn you to bring a good book just incase?'**_

'_Well yes, but I never thought that I would have your old sensei.'_ Hinata gave up with a defeated sigh and just sat there. Naruto for his part sensing that Hinata was done curled up on her lap and began to sleep for the rest of the time.

-2 Hours Later

Hinata was just staring out the window hoping that this torture would end soon. She felt envies towards Naruto; he got to sleep on her lap while she had to stay awake in case Kakashi came. Oh how she wished she could be Naruto right now and just sleep it off, but no, she was a Hyuuga and had to be good at all times. Sometimes she hated being a Hyuuga; she sometimes wished she was a Nara or even an Akimichi. She was just about to give up and rest her head on the desk, when Naruto's ears perked up.

'_**Hey Hinata, Kakashi-sensei is coming. He should be in here in 3,2,1..'**_

Right on cue the door to the class opened; through the door came a man wearing a stander Jounin outfit with a mask to cover is bottom half of his face, he had his hitai-ite tilted to cover his left eye, and he had in his hands a little orange book.

"Meet me up on the roof." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves.

The three Genin looked at each other with a face that said 'WE WAITED TWO FREAKING HOURES FOR THAT!' after that they just got up and left with that and headed to the school's roof.

(Current Day, Academy's Roof)

Team Seven got to the roof top and were greeted by their sensei and told to sit down.

"Yo, well then since I don't know you guys, you can introduce each other." Kakashi spoke out.

"Umm, sensei can you give us an example of what you want." Sakura asked.

"Ok. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes, I have hobbies, and I don't really have a dream. Ok you with the fox, your up" Kakashi finished up, and then pointed at Hinata.

"Um, my name is Hyuuga Hinata, and I like my pet fox Naruto, I also like to pick flowers and press them, I dislike people who pick on others, my hobbies are playing with Naruto in the park, and my dream is to make my father proud of me." Hinata finished up.

'_**Hey Hinata, should we show them my other form. I mean if we are in combat and something comes up I think they be surprised seeing me change.'**_

'_Well I guess your right but how are we going to explain it?'_

'_**Leave that to me.'**_

'_Ok'_ Kakashi was about to speak when Hinata cut him off. "Umm, excuse me but I forgot to tell you one more thing."

"Is it something we need to know?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes"

"Very well go ahead."

Hinata looked at Naruto and he ran in the middle of the group. Kakashi was about to ask what's up, but then a puff a smoke came. When the smoke cleared, out came a boy with a dark orange and black jacket and dark orange pants. He wore a leg holster on his right, a pouch on his waist, and a hitai-ite of the leaf only with black for the fabric. The only things that made Kakashi sure it wasn't some random shinobi, was that he had a tail and fox ears (think the Shippuden version only as a twelve year old). Needless to say everyone there, except Hinata, was shocked to see this.

"Umm, excuse me but who are you and why are you wearing that hitai-ite?" Kakashi asked.

"Well if the great 'copy-nin' can't even guess, then that's kind of sad. But to answer your questions; my name is Naruto, and yes I'm the same Naruto as Hinata's fox. As for the hitai-ite I'm a register shinobi of the leaf." Naruto proudly said.

"IF that's true, then why are you here? Shouldn't you be an assigned somewhere else? Also are you even a fox or just some person that is good at Henge?" Kakashi asked.

"Well to answer you yes I'm a fox, I'm just a 'special fox'. As for being with Hinata and being a real shinobi I have papers explaining everything signed by the Hokage." Naruto answered and gave Kakashi some papers from his jacket.

Kakashi didn't like what he saw, it was true. Naruto was a register shinobi, his rank would be what ever Hinata's is, and he even got an order stating that he will remain by Hinata. No matter how Kakashi looked at it, there was no way on arguing about this. "Fine, since your going to be with us you might as well introduce yourself."

"Well as you know my name is Naruto, my likes are being with Hinata, being scratch behind the ears, and ramen, my dislikes are anyone who is mean to Hinata, my hobbies are sleeping and training, and my dream is to show everyone that Hinata is a good person and not someone to be fear." Naruto said the last part with a bit of sadness. With that all done, he puffed backed into being his fox self and went to Hinata's side.

"Ok, now that is over your turn pinky." Kakashi said while pointing to Sakura.

"Well my name is Haruno Sakura, my likes," she turns to Sasuke and has a blush "my dislikes are anyone who is mean to Sasuke, my hobbies are reading, and my dream is," again turns to Sasuke and blushes.

"OK, your next." This time pointing to Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have a lot of dislikes and a very few likes, as for my dream, well, it's more of an ambition. I need to kill a certain man and revive my clan." Sasuke said in his usual emo voice.

"Good, now then tomorrow we will be doing a survival exercise in training ground seven at six in the morning." Kakashi was explaining.

"Um, sensei didn't we do enough survival exercise in the Academy?" asked Sakura.

"Well this isn't just any exercise, but you'll find out tomorrow. Oh and I wouldn't eat breakfast if I was you." With that he was off.

(Nightfall, Hokage's Office)

It was late at night and all but the Hokage had left for the day. Now one might think that this would be strange, but in fact its not. You see the Hokage usually doesn't leave until after midnight since of the p-a-p-e-r-w-o-r-k, but tonight was because of an other reason besides that evil never ending monster thing that people call paperwork. Tonight he was seeing someone that he needed to keep secret.

A knock came from the door signally that the person he needed to see had arrived. As the door opened it revealed a woman around in her mid thirty's, she had on a stander Jounin outfit with some sort of katana strapped to the back of her. But her most notable feature was her long red hair that reached to her waist.

The Hokage was the first one to talk after she had sat down. "Hello, I trust you know why I asked you to come here right?" The woman just nodded her head. "Good, then you know what to do then?" Again the woman just nodded her head. "Do you have any questions then?"

This time she spoke. "Just one, how am I supposed to tell him?"

The Hokage got a grin on his face. "That's for you to figure out. You had six years to prepare for this." With a slight sigh and a nod the woman was off.

(Early Next Morning, Hinata's Room)

Hinata was having a dream of a lifetime. She was dreaming that she just told Naruto about her true feeling and that he accepted them, he also to her great surprised returned them in a passionate kiss. Oh how she wish that the dream would never end, but then she felt something. Something very wet? She slowing opens her eyes to see Naruto licking her on the cheek.

"NARUTO!" She screamed while turning redder then a tomato.

"**Ow … Hinata you know I have extremely good hearing. Why did you yell so loudly?" **the small fox asked.

"Because you licked me!" Hinata yelled again, only a bit quieter this time.

"**So, I had to get you up. I tried to pushing your sides, but you didn't respond. So the only thing left was to lick you, by the way you taste quite good."**

Hinata got a weird look on her face. "You don't mean to eat, do you?" she asked somewhat scared.

"**NO! I just mean that you have this sweat taste to you."**

A small blush played on Hinata, but it was enough to distract her from seeing a larger one on Naruto. "Umm, let's get ready for the day."

"**Umm, so. Let's get something to eat first."**

"But I thought Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat?"

"**He did, but he's going to be late as always."**

"Umm, ok if you say so."

"**Trust me; you thank me later for this."** With that they got ready for the day and went to get a nice big breakfast.

(Ten o'clock, Current Day, Training Ground Seven)

It had been four flipping hours since Sasuke and Sakura both got there in the morning. During which time Sakura had tried and failed to ask Sasuke on a date, after which she spent the remainder of the time just trying to talk to him. He, through all of this just, either remained quiet or just did his "Hn" to her. Finally shortly before ten, both Hinata and Naruto showed up.

"Where were you two, you late like sensei is!" Sakura screamed out.

"Umm, well you see Sakura, Naruto said that sensei would be late again. So me and him got something to eat and took are time walking here." Hinata replied.

"Didn't sensei say _not to eat breakfast_ yesterday?" Sasuke spook up.

"**Nope, he said 'I **_**wouldn't**_** eat breakfast if I was you', meaning he never ordered us not to."** Naruto spoke up, while still on Hinata's shoulder.

Now there was a tick mark on both Sasuke's and Sakura's faces. But before they could say anything a puff of smoke stopped them.

"Yo, sorry I'm late. But this black cat got in my way, so I had to take the long way around to get here. Hope I didn't make you wait to long." He said with an eye smile.

"No sensei, Naruto and I just got here." Hinata spoke out.

'_Hmm, there's something about this Naruto. There's no way anyone would have know when I would've got here. Especially since I changed it up each year.'_"Oh well that's good to hear, how about you two." Pointing to Sasuke and Sakura.

"We have been here since SIX in the morning!" Sakura yelled out.

"Sorry about that, now then before we can start we need to wait for one more person to get here." Kakashi informed them.

Naruto was surprised to hear this. He never had to wait for someone else; something was up, but what? But before he could say anything there was a other puff of smoke.

This time it revealed a woman with a Jounin outfit on. She had long red hair with a katana on her back. The woman had a smile on her face with her eyes also making a 'Kakashi's smile' smile. "Hello, my name is Namikaze Kushina, and I'm your co-sensei." The woman now known as Kushina said.

All for Genin jaws dropped at this. Sakura was the first one to recover and the first one to voice the question that was on everyone's mind. "Umm why are you a co-sensei, I mean is it only suppose to be just one sensei to team?"

This time it was Kakashi who spoke. "You see Sakura, the Hokage wants to see if having two different Jounin instructors is better then one. So as of now there will be two of us. Anyways on to the test shell we. Your test is simple really; all you need to do to pass is get one of theses two bells from me or Kushina. Whoever does gets to eat lunch with me and Kushina, the other/others that don't get a bell well be tied to those logs over there and force to watch us eat. Also before we start, whoever doesn't pass well be sent back to the academy for a whole year." Kakashi finished up with an eye smile. "Ready begin." With that both him and Kushina was gone in a puff of smoke.

"**Hey guys, before you all leap off into different directions. I have a plan to get everyone to pass, so listen…"** Naruto explained his plan. They agreed to it and set off to use it.

-Hour later

Kakashi and Kushina was board right now. It had been an hour now and not a single attempt had been made to get a bell. Kushina looked over at Kakashi.

"So you think they gave up Kakashi?" Asked Kushina.

"Hmm, will if they did that would make it easier for us." Kakashi said with a eye smile

Kushina just rolled her eyes while thinking how lazy Kakashi had become. Just then a small yellow fox came into view, it slowly approached both Kakashi and Kushina. _'Oh come on Naruto, you think I wouldn't know it's you. Here I thought you were better then that. But I'll play your little game, for now anyways.'_ Was nearly the same thought of both Kushina and Kakashi. Kakashi wanting to see what he was up to pulled out some food pellets that was laced with laxative and placed them in his hand.

The fox slowly wonder to him and stopped about five feet away just looking at Kakashi. _'So Naruto wants to play the part of a stray fox, will ok let's see if he'll take the pellets.' _Kakashi placed the pellets on the ground and moved a good foot or two away, seeing this the fox slowly went over and sniffs the food. After a bit the fox turns its nose to the pellets and stares back to Kakashi. _'He must of smelled the laxative, oh well guess I should end this now.'_ Before the fox had any time to react, Kakashi was behind it and grabbed its tail. The fox let out a quick yelp of pain.

"Knock it off Naruto, I know it's you." Kakashi said lazily.

"How could it be me, if I'm standing right next to Hinata?" Both Naruto and Hinata came out into plain view. "By the way, I don't like having other foxes being hurt by you Cyclops."

Several thoughts ran through Kakashi head. _'Crap, did I just hurt a random fox. But I thought for sure it was Naruto, but he's over there. It can't be a bunshin since I see the grass lying down. Wait did he just call me a Cyclops?" _Kakashi quickly put the small fox down and tried to pet it.

Meanwhile Kushina was trying her best to not to laugh at Naruto's new nickname for Kakashi. Sadly for her she was losing the battle and she started to laugh out loud. During this she didn't notice a certain raven haired boy come up to her and grabbed the bell from her.

Back with Kakashi, he was reaching down to try and pet the fox he hurt earlier, however the fox quickly bolted to his left side and snag the bell. It then ran to both Hinata and Naruto, and puffed into another Naruto.

"Wait, how, when. What the hell just happen here?" Both Kushina and Kakashi was completely confused; one moment there was a fox, the next was two solid Narutos and two missing bells.

"Here maybe this would explain things." The Naruto closes to Hinata said. He then puffed and he was gone, leaving just the other with the bell and Sasuke now coming up to him.

"A Kagebunshin, that's how." Kakashi said to himself.

"A trick to make me laugh." Kushina said to herself.

"Bingo, you didn't know that I knew it. So when the real me got caught by you. My clone and Hinata came out to save me. Then my clone made a joke about Kakashi-sensei's one eye to make you laugh so that Sasuke could get the bell from you. Then when you let your gourd down, I grabbed the bell and came over here." The real Naruto explained while grinning through the whole thing.

"Very smart, looks like you, Hinata, and Sasuke pass."

Both Hinata and Sasuke shock their heads 'no'. Then Sakura came out of no where. "Sakura I want you to have this bell, you deserve it more then me." Hinata spoke.

"No, Hinata you should have it." Sasuke said while handing his to Hinata.

"No, Sasuke should have it. He deserves it more then me." Sakura replied.

"Are you all saying that you're teammates deserves it more then each other?" Kakashi asked everyone. They all nodded their heads 'yes'. "Well then, I only have one thing to say…" He waited until everyone was looking at him. "You pass. So you came up with the plan?"

"Naruto." Everyone said.

"Well since you all passed why not I treat all of you out for lunch?" Everyone hearing this cheered loudly for a free meal.

Before Hinata and Naruto left how ever Kushina pulled them a side.

"I need to talk to you two alone, meat me at this location." She said while handing Hinata a piece of paper. With that she puffed away.

"Naruto what do you think?" Hinata asked.

"Well we need to find out why she has the same last name of me, so I say we go." Hinata nodded and Naruto changed back into a fox and jumped on her shoulder.

(Current day, Somewhere in Konoha)

Both Hinata and Naruto arrived at the place that the piece of paper said to go. They where now standing in font of a large clan house. The location was deep in the forest behind the Hokage mountain. The clan house looked bigger then the Uchiha's by a long shot. The outside showed gated fences that enclosed the estate from the surrounding forest. Then from the outside they could see that there was four one story buildings at each corner of the estate. After that there were small building that cluster the inner sides and then a huge two story building at the center of it all.

As they were about to enter the gates, Kushina appeared in a puff.

"Glad to see you two. Now before you ask me Naruto, for why I have the name Namikaze, it's because I'm….your….mom." Kushina said in the smallest of voice for the last bit.

Sadly it wasn't small enough as both Hinata and Naruto heard it. And both now had extreme bug eyes and jaws on the floors.

"**Your…your…my…m-mom!?!?" **Naruto yelled.

A/N: So sorry I didn't update this earlier but I couldn't decided on how the story should go. So I decided to be nice to Naruto and have Kushina join the story now instead of later. Also below is a map of the clan house. Also before I forget I would like to thank creitros for correcting me in 'sama' for the suffix.

F=fences

B=buildings

S=open space/random other buildings

G=gates

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

fbbbbbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssbbbbf

fbbbbbssssssssssbbbbbbbbbbssssssssssbbbbf

fbbbbbssssssssssbbbbbbbbbbssssssssssbbbbf

fssssssssssssssssbbbbbbbbbbssssssssssssssf

fbbbbbssssssssssbbbbbbbbbbssssssssssbbbbf

fbbbbbssssssssssbbbbbbbbbbssssssssssbbbbf

fbbbbbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssbbbbf

ffffffffffffffffffffffffggggggggggggffffffffffffffffffffff

Please RxR and see you soon I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

c0dy88

pzldfn

happycheese


End file.
